


Rhink Prompt Based Ficlets

by fallingforsoup



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Insecure Link, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforsoup/pseuds/fallingforsoup
Summary: a collection of Rhinky ficlets written based on prompts I've been sent on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: rhett and/or link confessing that their feelings are more than just friendly

From the first time Link said he loved Rhett, there were always limitations.

  
“I love you, brother.”

  
Yes, only like a brother; a brother was safe to love. He could run around their little hometown with a brother, even if they spend too much time alone to not raise uncomfortable questions. Rhett was just his brother, a brother who everyone said he was gay for so he enforced the fact he wasn’t.

  
He wasn’t. He couldn’t be.

  
Brothers go to the ends of the world for each other. Brothers follow each other, to high school, to college, to Los Angeles. Brothers would die for the other. Right?

  
Brothers bite their tongues when their brothers get married and the officiant says “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

  
Brothers don’t tell each other “You are so perfect in an imperfect world.”

  
He isn’t Rhett’s brother when he looks over at him when they sing together and stares a little too long.

  
He isn’t Rhett’s brother when his breath catches in his throat from the force of memories and years and feelings just from hearing a song that takes him back to long drives and late night talks and swimming together.

  
“Rhett,” his voice is barely above a whisper, as he looks over to his not-brother, the other half of him, the only person who really knows him even better than he knows himself. They’re sitting too close again, toes and knees and hips and shoulders touching, closer together than brothers ever are. Rhett grunts an acknowledgement, typing out something that Link knows he should also be working on but hasn’t put any thought towards. His thoughts are far far away, 2600 miles away, where everything started.

  
“I love you.”

  
Rhett looks over, takes in his nervous lip biting and shaky wringing hands and hopeful anxious eyes, and smiles just a little too sadly for Link to be pleased with. “I know.”

  
“No, no, I mean-” his eyes water as he forces the words out past the denial and fear. “I love you. Love love. Ya know. Always have.Grow old together, put my ring on ya kind of l-”

  
He’s stopped short, first by Rhett’s gentle wipe away of a tear that Link hadn’t realized was falling, then by an equally gentle, nervous pressing of lips against his. It barely lingers a second, but both of them look equally breathless when it’s over.

  
“I love you too, Link. I’m glad you finally caught up.”

  
The teasing glint in Rhett’s eyes incites another kiss between them that lasts significantly longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I’d like to read something about the stretch marks on Link’s hips. I’m dying to see Rhett love those marks.

He had ten minutes to finish getting ready. He would have had twenty if he hadn’t already spent too long staring, turning, pinching in front of the mirror. When had he put on so much weight? Of course, Link knew he had no reason to think he would keep the trim, athletic tone he used to have when he was younger and more active. He didn’t play sports anymore; he played trivia games and ate weird food on the internet. But still, seeing the pudge on his stomach in the mirror, and stretch marks around his hips, some faded but others purple-ish and standing out starkly against his skin, he felt his heart sink. He stumbled away from the mirror and started to dress, eyes watering and blurring his vision. He shook with the force of trying to not cry and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, until he heard the bathroom door squeak as it opened.

“Link? Are you- what’s wrong?” Rhett stormed over, worry taking over his previously happy demeanor. He lifted Link’s chin up gently to look in his eyes and brushed a tear off his cheek. “Why are you crying? What happened?”

Link bit his lip and thought for a moment before admitting, “I’ve got fat.”

Rhett was shocked, mouth opening then closing. Link watched him as his eyes flicked up and down his boyfriend’s body, taking in his form. “I’m fat. I don’t know how you find me attractive anymore, maybe you don’t… do you just keep quiet so I don’t feel bad?”

Link pulled his undershirt up and twisted side to side, “See? I’m all flabby and I’ve got these-these stupid fucking stretch marks! I haven’t had stretch marks before! Not like these, they’re so ugly I-”

His breath caught in his throat and he leaned back on the counter, covering his face with his hands. Rhett pulled him to his chest in a tight embrace, mumbling into his hair. “You look as amazing as you ever have, Link. Gaining a little weight ain’t nothing on my attraction for ya. Don’t you worry about that.”

Link pulled away and gave buttoning his shirt another try, but Rhett grabbed his hands before he could finish. “What? We have a reservation to make. We’re already late, Rhett.”

He stared up in confusion, hands still covered by Rhett’s larger ones, as Rhett shook his head, “I’ll cancel it. We aren’t going out tonight.”

Rhett pulled him out of the bathroom into their adjacent master bedroom, and directed him onto the bed. “Just stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Link didn’t know what Rhett was planning, but stayed put, only moving to take off his dress shirt and hang it back up before it wrinkled. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at himself. He was just clothed in a white tank top and boxer briefs, and his stomach pudged out in a roll above his waist. He poked at it with a sigh, then looked up as Rhett came back in. He approached Link slowly, stopping to set his phone and wallet on the bedside table. He gently pushed Link back on the bed, meeting his lips in a tender kiss. After so many kisses over so many years, it still took Link’s breath away. He went to deepen the kiss, but Rhett pulled back. “Lean back on the pillows, bo. Kissin you ain’t all I have in mind.” 

Link pushed himself up to lean up on their pillows, while Rhett climbed up on the bed next to him. Just as he was getting comfortable, Rhett tugged on the edge of his shirt, “Off.” A gentle command, but it made his stomach flip with anticipation. Link pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Rhett leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Link’s stomach, just above his belly button. “I love everything about you, Link.”

He continued kissing down Link’s stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. He glanced up, green eyes meeting Link’s wide needy blue ones, then pressed a lingering kiss to Link’s hip. 

“Sometimes, when I look at you like this,” He stopped to press another kiss on the most prominent stretch mark, “I see you when we were sixteen and stripping down to swim in the river.”

Rhett tugged his shorts down more to get better access to the little stretch marks that vexed his boyfriend so much. “I wanted you so badly then, and I still do now.”

He bit at Link’s hip, just a little too hard. Link gasped, and Rhett pulled himself up to kiss him, tongue dipping teasingly into his mouth. The bigger man’s hands ran up and down Link’s waist, and his hips rocked up against Rhett’s. When he pulled away with his pupils blown wide in lust, Link grinned and rocked again. “I think you’re overdressed for this.” 

Rhett didn’t answer and didn’t move to undress. Link knew he was at the mercy of Rhett, and when he felt a tongue run across his waist he knew he was in for it now. He was flipped onto his stomach, before he could ask why he was moaning into a pillow at the feeling of blunt nails digging in to the softness at his hips and gentle bites and sucking on his lower back. Rhett worked his way slowly up to his neck, and by the time he got there Link was squirming and at the verge of tears with need. He heard Rhett chuckle against his shoulder, then a gentle nip at his ear lobe. “Don’t ever doubt how much I want you. You’re gorgeous, Link. Absolutely perfect.”

Link turned over and watched Rhett drank in the mess he’d made of him. The look on his face told Link all he needed to know to crush his doubts. He finally met Link’s eyes, breathing heavy and voice full of need. “Marry me.”

Link laughed and motioned him down, “Put a pin in that for later and stop teasing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @.rhinkled


End file.
